The ancient new beginning
by faulkie
Summary: My first PSO fanfic... hope you like it!
1. Prologue

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here" Thought Amaya. "I can't do this alone..."  
  
Amaya was standing before the great teleporter. The one that would transport her to Vol Opt. She felt uneasy but knew that this had to be done. She was alone; her sister Rouge shouldn't be dragged into this. Why should she? It was Amaya who had been too greedy. She wanted to make a great advance in science and technology. Insted, she had made a monster.  
  
"No!" Amaya shouted to herself. The sound of her voice calmed her a little. She hated the silence of the mines. "I must do this to save Reikin and Aceara!"  
  
Reikin, a HUcast and Aceara, a RAcaseal were her creations too. She was a great engineer, but went a little too far. Reikin and Aceara, she knew, were in the moniter room. She had to do this. She got into the teleporter and pressed the button, as she tried not to think what might happen, what might lie ahead.  
  
When she appeared in the moniter room, the first thing she noticed was that someone had already been here. All the moniters were smashed, and there he was, on the floor. His left leg was bleeding badly. Amaya could see he was injured and needed help. But then there were Reikin and Aceara. Her faithful friends. She realised that the young hunter on the floor would probably know where Reikin and Aceara were. It was worth a try.  
  
"Wake up" Whispered Amaya. No answer. "Are you consious?" She asked, more loudly this time. Amaya could see his chest moving weakly up and down. He was definately alive, but she had to get him to a hospital. She dragged him into the teleporter.  
  
They found themselves in an underground cavern, with a large door at one end. There were three voice recordings. She turned one on.  
  
She listened to Rico's voice on all of them.  
  
"The pillars are the key." said Rico's voice.  
  
"Pillars? I remember seeing a pillar as I came here..." Amaya said to herself. "I touched it and it illuminated the mines... I can only start to imagine the power of these things."  
  
The other two recordings described IT. Pioneer 1 couldn't defeat IT. What was IT? What hope did she have? But she had to save Reikin and Aceara. And the man..."  
  
The man coughed, and opened his eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Amaya."  
  
"Amaya, you must leave here!"  
  
"Not without my friends" The man paused.  
  
"Ok, but know this; Ragol is a dangerous place. I'll gladly come with you"  
  
"Thank you... who are you?"  
  
"My name... is Tsunak..." he said, and then, suddenly, he lost consiousness again... 


	2. New Hope

Tsunak woke up in the hospital.  
  
"Thank you Amaya." He said. He couldn't see her, but knew she would be standing there. To him, she seemed like a caring and sympatethic person. She was, indeed there.  
  
"No problem" Replied Amaya. "You were in need, I had to help you."  
  
"Like your friends?" Asked Tsunak, half to himself. Amaya was silent. "I owe my life to you, so I am sworn to help you save your friends."  
  
"We must leave soon or I fear for their lives."  
  
"We'll leave now. Got any more backup?"  
  
Amaya thought about Rouge. She had to make Rouge safe.  
  
"No" Amaya replied.  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
Amaya grabbed her favourite weapon, a silence claw from her home on Pioneer 2, and Tsunak grabbed his; his Stag cutlery. He'd had it for years and had never steered him wrong before. They sneaked out of the house. Rouge was asleep. She mustn't know about any of this. She loved Aceara like a sister.  
  
"Please be quiet." Amaya said. "We mustn't wake Rouge."  
  
"Roger!" Whispered Tsunak.  
  
They made their way through Pioneer 2, moving quickly and keeping to the shadows so nobody would see her leave. She thought about Rouge. She must keep Rouge safe.  
  
They were about to leave through the main teleporter when they heard a voice.  
  
"Amaya, you can't go alone."  
  
"Rouge?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. You must take me with you!"  
  
"No, I have to keep you safe."  
  
"What about me? I want you to be safe too!"  
  
"... Ok, you can come." Amaya finally gave in. It was true that Rouge was a good force, but Amaya was worried all the same. "But be careful."  
  
Then, the three solitary figures, alone in their own worlds, left the safety of Pioneer 2 to rescue their valued friends. They knew that they may never come back the same people as when they left. 


	3. Del hawks

"Where are we?" asked Tsunak.  
  
"We're in the old part of the mines" replied Amaya, "we have to come this way to get to the inner ruins."  
  
"You mean...?" started Rouge.  
  
"Yes, this is the place where IT was spotted for the first time by Pioneer 1" replied Amaya.  
  
"This is an unexplored part of the ruins?" asked Tsunak.  
  
"Bingo." said Amaya.  
  
"So let's go!" said Rouge, and off they went, fighting through many types of the Del family of monsters. They fought through delsabers, deldepths and del lillies as well as a selection of others, maybe never seen by human eyes before. One of these was a monstrous bird, with wings each as long as Amaya's height and talons with claws a metre long.  
  
"Wow... What is it?" asked Rouge. Tsunak took out his pocket computer.  
  
"Enemy data... Where is it? Hmmm... Here it is!" said Tsunak, "No data."  
  
"I call it... del hawk." said Rouge.  
  
"Lets just beat this thing!" replied Amaya.  
  
"Ok." said Rouge and Tsunak together.  
  
Tsunak ducked and jumped, dodging the del hawk's attacks. It fired a huge beam at Tsunak.  
  
"Look out!" said Amaya! Tsunak narrowly evaded the attack.  
  
"Grants!" cried Rouge, as she used the technique. It dropped on the floor.  
  
"What's this?" asked Rouge.  
  
"It's a del hawk's talon!" replied Amaya, "It's a type of claw."  
  
Amaya put it on. It was black in colour and went up to her shoulder.  
  
"This looks very powerful." said Amaya.  
  
"It's cool!" replied Rouge.  
  
They went on. They fought many more del sabres, lillies, depths and hawks until they came to a teleporter. It led to a different area. It was dark. There was a sinister look about it.  
  
"Where are the monsters?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Hey... are those... people?!" said Tsunak. 


	4. Venture into the unknown

It was two HUnewearls with nervous looks on their faces. One had a diska of liberator, and the other a Soul eater.  
  
"I don't know who you are... but this is dangerous... Will you help my friend Leaf and I get through the ruins? I'm Talim by the way. I joined up with Leaf a day ago. She's looking for her friend Soren." said the girl.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amaya," said Amaya. "This is Tsunak..." Tsunak nodded. "And this is my sister Rouge."  
  
"Hi!" Said Rouge excitedly.  
  
"Anyway..." Leaf spoke for the first time. "Safety in numbers, so lets go!"  
  
They went through a large door and fought through various rooms. Nothing like this was recorded on Pioneer 1's log. The ancient ruins... and IT. But nothing like this... They fought for hours. Amaya was worried about Rouge more than ever, but had to shake the feeling. She wanted to come. Tsunak looked at Rouge. She looked similar to her big sister, but younger. They both had pale pink hair, and similar faces. He wondered about their parents... Who and where were they? What did they look like? He wondered this for a while, and didn't notice that Amaya was talking to him.  
  
"... ready? Are you listening?" said Amaya.  
  
"Sorry, no... I was thinking." replied Tsunak.  
  
"I said that Leaf is looking for someone too, that someone might be where Reikin and Aceara are. Are you ready to go?" said Amaya.  
  
Tsunak noticed that they were outside a large teleporter. Again, he found himself thinking about Amaya's, and indeed, everyone in the group's pasts. He couldn't remember his, it felt like a blur to him...  
  
"So... what's all your stories? He was mainly talking to Amaya. He simply had to know." 


	5. Amaya and Rouge's past

"What are all your stories?" Tsunak asked.  
  
"Well, said Amaya, mine and Rouge's parents were in Pioneer 1 They left, leaving me to look after Rouge. I am 17, of course. What did I have to worry? Then... we lost contact with Pioneer 1." Amaya started crying silently "we are now searching but we think that they are..."  
  
Tsunak was silent. He almost wished that he hadn't asked. Rouge wasn't crying.  
  
"Don't cry Amaya!" she said. "We have to stay positive. They'll be ok."  
  
Amaya was silent. Tsunak knew this was a hard topic for them to discuss but he had to know more. After a minute, Amaya spoke again.  
  
"Vol opt." she said suddenly, "the machine you fought, Tsunak. It was Vol opt. It was meant to track down pioneer 2..."  
  
"What happened?" asked Tsunak.  
  
"It got infected by a virus..." replied Amaya "I forgot the crucial part to prevent that kind of thing. It's strange, I thought I put it in."  
  
Tsunak was silent. Where had the virus come from? Had someone sabotaged it? It was all unclear.  
  
"Night's approaching" said Leaf "lets sleep here. All the enemies have been defeated."  
  
"Lets have a lookout anyway" said Tsunak "I'll voluteer."  
  
"Me too" said Leaf.  
  
"Thank you." replied Amaya "now lets sleep."  
  
"So..." said Tsunak to Leaf, the other lookout "what's your story?" 


End file.
